The invention relates to portable automobile ramps, i.e., portable ramps for supporting automobile tires. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for shipping and storing such ramps, and still more particularly to containers for such ramps and to methods for palletizing such containers.
Portable automobile ramps are often shipped from the manufacturer to the retailer already in their retail packaging. Typically, pairs of ramps are packaged in rectangular boxes, and the boxes are stacked on pallets. In some cases these pallets are shipped in large shipping containers. The cost of shipping such containers depends primarily on the size of the containers, and not on the weight of the contents of the container. Accordingly, the shipping cost per ramp can be minimized by maximizing the number of ramps in a container. This is done by maximizing the number of ramps on a pallet.